


A Saiyan's Harem

by ggamer850



Series: kakarot's harem [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gore, Harems, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggamer850/pseuds/ggamer850
Summary: something has gone terribly wrong earth's ultimate hero has been betrayed and abandoned by the ones he loves and protected pushed to the very brink of depression Goku makes a deal with an entity that will change the fabric of the entire omniverse





	1. Chapter 1:The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> So Before I start I just wanted to say before I start that this story is going to be extremely messed up it will be a kakarot x mostly everyone this story will be where the villain wins so no heroic ending for this story which will include acts ranging from rape incest and gore so if you don't want to see any of that then Leave Now! but if you stay then don't forget to leave a review and I hope you enjoy the contents of my sick mind.
> 
> I do not own dragon ball or anything in this.

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

From the very beginning there have always been heroes there has always been someone brave enough and noble enough to stand up to evil and injustice no matter what, since the very beginning this is how it has always been but what happens when the hero falls in these rare moments when one of the multiverses greatest hero becomes it's the greatest threat

Flying. Flying as if Lord Beerus himself was after him. Then again, he could have used Instant Transmission and escaped to anywhere in the known universe but all rational had been replaced with a need to escape.

Goku certainly had no idea where he was flying off to, ideally, he could go somewhere with plenty of life forms and lay low for a while, whilst staying invisible to Ki sensing. However, he had to run, away from the pain of betrayal, from the pain of hurt, from the pain of watching people he had called close friends betray him as he watched.

After flying for what felt like hours, Goku flew down and landed ungracefully on the ground before rolling into a kneeling position with his head towards the ground, hot tears running like rivers down his cheeks before impacting with the ground.

Slowly but surely the clear skies were soon replaced by thick black clouds that rolled in from nowhere. The previous calm breeze picked up and turned into a howling wind storm and yet Goku chose to stay in his position on the dirt. A few drops of rain fell before they quickly turned into a downpour, churning the dry dirt into thick flowing mud. The hero of earth had been quickly soaked to the bone, yet he chose to stay in the rain, as it washed away the tears.

Pushing himself up he faced towards the sky, as the heavy downpour continues to wash away the tears. Goku forced himself to open his eyes even though the pouring rain made it an arduous task. His dark onyx eyes that had once been filled with hope and

a childlike innocence was now nothing more than swirling pools of pain and regret. Goku stared off into the dark clouds as he recalled what had transpired no more than 15 minutes previously…

-Flashback-

A lone figure was cruising slowly through the summer sky, with the midday sun on his back whilst the wind pushed through his hair and the folds of his garments. The legendary blue and orange coloration which belonged to the Turtle School of the one and only Master Roshi. A content smile was on his face as he twirled with glee in the air, laughing like a kid as he passed through the scattered clouds. Sure, he could have used instant transmission to get to his destination much quicker, but nothing was better than a slow flight after a long training session, with the cool air capable of cooling both himself and his sore muscles.

His eyes fell upon his destination; Capsule Corporation home to his lifelong friend Bulma Briefs and her family. Goku couldn't help chuckling at the memories of when both he and Bulma had been younger. He shook his head with a chuckle at the specific memory of her shooting him when they had first met. Landing on the ground lightly, Goku then expanded his Ki sense and could sense most his friends in the center of the large building,

'Everyone is here, even Master Roshi, but why?'

The hero walked up to the main doors of the compound and as a force of habit he expected them to slide aside to give him passage however this time they stayed shut and as such the Saiyan walked unceremoniously nose first into the door with an audible 'ooof' he stumbled back whilst looking puzzled. "That's never happened before." commented Goku to no one before shrugging, "Bulma won't mind if I use instant transmission this time," said Goku as he recalled the number of times his friend had snapped at him for teleporting into her house randomly.

Pressing the forefinger and middle finger from his right hand simultaneously to his forehead he focused on the Ki signatures in the compound and with a 'pop' he vanished from the spot. Goku re-materialized in the center of the living room, with the whole room going silent as soon as he arrived.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Goku enthusiastically but got no answer in return. Looking puzzled and worried at the same time he turned slowly on the spot and took in the expression present on everyone present in the room, and he instantly regretted doing so. His eyes fell on Krillin, who had a sick smirk.

Gulping nervously, he moved onwards before his eyes settled on his friend Yamcha who was cuddling with Chichi 'what's going on here...' pondered the Saiyan as he moved his eyes towards his mentor Master Roshi who sat with Tien Shinhan.

"Master, can you tell me what's going on?" Roshi simply shook his head and neglected to make eye contact as he replied his best student. "I thought I had taught you better, Goku." The answer slammed into Goku and nearly made him lose balance, he was confused now. He attempted to recall all the previous teachings he had received from the Turtle Hermit and he was certain he had followed each one to heart. Deciding he needed comfort he sought out his family in the room.

His beloved wife was sitting on the sofa to his left with his usual seat taken by Yamcha of all people. He frowned slightly as he looked on, a tirade of unsavory thoughts assaulting his psyche. Chi-Chi his beloved wife of 21 years was looking down, avoiding eye contact. Yamcha had his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips near her ear. She giggled every few seconds, like a flirtatious school girl.

Now Goku wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, however, even he can see that there was something he wouldn't like going on between the pair. "Chi-Chi, what's going here?" he nervously asked, his fingers twitching ever so slightly from their perch by his side. Groaning she ran her fingers through her hair slowly, allowing Goku to notice the lack of a ring on her ring finger.

"Ugg. Isn't it obvious Goku?" the mentioned shook his head to signify his lack of understanding. Yamcha's lips moved and Chi-Chi giggled once more before addressing her 'husband' "I've found someone better Goku, someone who actually cares about how I feel."

"B-but Chi-Chi, I love you." Chi-Chi merely scoffed in response to her husband's words. "If you love me, then tell me where were you for 2 years of our marriage?" Goku looked around nervously as murmurs of agreement passed through the room.

"You know I had to train to keep everyone safe, to make sure our kids would be safe if I was not around anymore." there was a collective groan of frustration from the other members of the room, which caused the Saiyan to just shrink ever so slightly in on himself "Ha you think I care about those two freaks that you call kids Goku cause I don't Gohan is still attached to you despite how much of a bastard you've been and gotten isn't any better despite how much I try to change that"

"Son Goku!"

Said Saiyan snapped out his stupor and turned to face the direction from which his name was called. His gaze fell upon the standout visage of Lord Beerus the God of Destruction and Whis his attendant. He gasped audibly "L-Lord Beerus, W-Whis." stammered Goku as he addressed the duo.

"Am I right in saying that you're curious as to why everyone seems to be ignoring you all of sudden?" questioned Whis, the blue-skinned attendant as he eyes Goku with his unwavering gaze and a knowing smile. Running his hand through his onyx locks Goku nodded in response. "Well to put it simply Goku you've grown too powerful for your own good. You have surpassed Lord Beerus in your Super Saiyan God Kaio-ken form and as such have been deemed a threat to the universe." there was a grunt of disagreement from the other fighters however nobody paid any attention to it.

"But I'm not going to hurt anyone!" replied Goku, looking puzzled at the same time "I did it to get stronger so that I know I can protect my friends when the time comes."

"You seem to have forgotten the trouble your body caused with Goku Black already."

"But Black was from another timeline, and anyways Lord Beerus you destroyed Zamasu. So, I don't think it can happen again."

"That's a valid point, however, there are more Kai's out there Goku who may have the same idea as Zamasu and as a precaution, we have decided that destroying you is the safest option for the universe." as soon as Beerus finishes he begins to charge a blast

raised his right palm and directed it at the orange adorning Saiyan. Goku visibly tensed as he sensed the build-up of God Ki in the outstretched palm. A purple ball of energy came into existence, swirling dangerously with the amount of power it contained.

Goku looked on, a nervous sweat running from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. He knew if that attack hit him, well simply put he would be done for, after witnessing the attack quite a few times since it was the signature attack of the God's of Destruction. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he looked Death's door once more, certainly wasn't the first and he would be damned if it was the last. The Saiyan's eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for a way out of the current predicament he found himself in.

A few ideas crossed his mind, phasing out, powering up and attempting to fight his way out was another, however, the main idea was Instant Transmission. One major flaw was preventing him from using it, the fact that by the time he would have raised his fingers and focused on a Ki signature, Beerus would have released his Destructor Ball, and even then, the proximity made it even worse.

"Any last words?" came the taunt from Beerus but Goku chose to ignore it as he continued to wrack his brain for a way out. There was surely a way out without resorting to his fists as usual. If he could escape without being seen, then he could go somewhere far away and think clearly. It suddenly dawned on him 'A smokescreen! Of course!' he excitedly thought, a feeling of relief passing through every cell in his body.

"I'll take your silence as a no then." mocked Beerus, however, he was surprised to receive a chuckle in response. The feline-like God of Destruction watched intently as Goku raised his hand in a similar fashion to his own, with his palm flat out towards him. "Still got some fight in you I see."

"I'd rather go out swinging." retorted Goku with a nonchalant shrug. Steeling his gaze, the student of Roshi began to call out his latent power resulting in a white aura enveloping his form. Everyone had mixed reactions however as a perfect replica of the purple ball of destruction energy in Beerus's hand materialized in Goku's outstretched palm.

"Where did you learn that?!" demanded Beerus, his gaze having hardened as he looked at Goku still. Goku smirked confidently in response but inside he was worried and very nervous "I just hope he doesn't realize this is a fake." Unfortunately, he had failed to take Whis's vast knowledge of Ki into account.

'I must say Son Goku, that's a very clever use of Ki manipulation. Screening a normal Ki ball with a layer of your God Ki. Very ingenious indeed.' Whis though

"You almost had me there, but you have wasted enough time as it is, farewell Son Goku," exclaimed Beerus, whilst everyone took the hint to move out of the way quickly leaving Goku alone in the center of the room.

"Yeah, you're right. It is time to say goodbye," stated Goku as a matter of fact. in one swift motion, he grabbed the purple Ki sphere into his palm before he raised it above his head. Beerus watched confounded, however, Whis knew what he was doing. "He plans on using a smokescreen to make his escape." hearing his plan getting discovered Goku smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it used to. With a small but quick salute from his left hand, he flung the sphere towards the ground which caused a large purple cloud to appear and cover the room.

"Noo! Damn it!" roared Beerus, before quickly releasing the attack in the general direction had been standing in. The ball multiplied in size as it left the palm of the god of destruction. It tore through the smoke before getting lost from view in the cloud of purple.

"Was that really necessary Lord Beerus." deadpanned Whis before he tapped his staff twice on the ground, and thus clearing the smoke away. A gaping circular hole in the far wall greeted them

and Beerus looked on angrily "Missed him." he seethed before turning to Piccolo and Vegeta. "He couldn't have gone far, find him and kill him," commanded Beerus, With those words, Goku's former friends all begin a hunt for him

-End Flashback-

So far it has been several weeks ever since that day and because of the fact that he is unable to get back home or make contact with his kids Goku is forced to live in rags shunned by humans after it was announced by capsule corporation that he was an alien they have all shunned despite the knowledge of how many times he has saved them"Gah I need to stop doing this to myself hmm maybe I should do what piccolo does to think clearly" Getting into a lotus position, he levitated in the void, fist on his cheek as he thought over the recent events that had transpired.

From his beloved wife or ex-wife, in this case, cheating on him with his close friend as he watched, to the God of Destruction he had befriended attempting to kill him just because the power he had achieved to keep his friends and family safe from threats had been deemed dangerous in the wrong hands.

The feeling of betrayal stabbed at his heart whilst twisting his poor stomach into a knot with worry. Goku failed to notice the tears that had formed in his tear ducts as they silently fell until one touched the corner of his mouth, shocking him with its mild salty taste. Slowly he brought his hand to his eyes and with the back of it wiped away the tears. "Are they even worth the tears?" mused Goku, voice hollow and devoid of emotion.

Next moment a portal appeared in front of his very eyes, illuminating the void with its brightness. Squinting and blinking his eyes rapidly Goku tried to make out the figure that stepped out of it, but the light was as bright as the Solar Flare technique.

Out of the light came a light-skinned woman with long dark hair in a pair of waist-length braids tied behind her back she had an extremely voluptuous physique possessing large breasts and large hips and an eerie smirk "hello saiyan it has been quite a while hasn't it"the mysterious entity questions "um yeah no offense lady but I have no idea who the hell you are"Goku responds in confusion

"yes I suppose that would make sense that you wouldn't but what I am is of no concern to you its why I'm here that you should be interested in" "okay then why are you here then... oh wait are you another assassin sent to kill me cause ill warn you I'm starting to get real tired of sparing your lives" Goku warns "haha oh no you're mistaken in fact I've come to make a deal with you one that can benefit us both"the entity replies "okay and how exactly would we both benefit from this 'deal' that you're talking about exactly and why me in case you can't tell I'm not exactly at my best"

"Oh well first off ill get brand new entertainment the likes of which I haven't seen since that Kryptonian idiot but the reason why I chose you is quite simple really you're the best being for it you see humanity has become quite the nucense to me and while I could wipe them out with a shrug of my shoulders I find the idea of you doing it to be fair payback for both you and me so do we gotta deal"

'hmmm oh what the hell not like there's anything else for me to lose'Goku thinks

"Okay... Deal"

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Goku base:800,000,000,000**

**Beerus:1,000,000,000,000**

**Whis:?**

**Roshi:1,000**

**krillin:1,000,000**

**tien:4,000,000**

**chichi:3**

**yamcha:1**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby From Hell

37 years earlier-

Bardock stood, staring into the fires silently. Another city was going up in flames. While it was a disgrace to his warrior blood, things back home were distracting him. His young son, Raditz, already had a position in the army as a scout. With luck, Bardock would come back to another son.

"Get moving!" Toma yelled, shaking him out of his silence. Bardock shook his head ruefully. He really needed to keep himself going, they were on a deadline to get this planet ready. But there weren't very many more cities left now if his calculations were correct. They flew off to the next one, leaving carnage behind.

Once landing there, Bardock ignored the screams of the people in the city as they appeared, floating above the city. Raising a hand, he threw a ball of energy up into the air, sending it sparkling out into the lavender sky. Ever since King Vegeta had invented a technique to simulate a full moon, things had been so much easier. Energy pulsed into him, and he felt the transformation taking place. Soon only a giant black ape stood where Bardock had once been. Roaring in Oozaru form, he rushed into the city with Toma, ripping buildings like they were toys.

The destruction continued. In just a few hours, the final cities were destroyed. Bardock and the rest of his squad sat by the blazing remains of a city as they made camp, once again in their normal forms. After getting set up, Bardock stood by the fire, watching the flames silently. There was no reason to watch the flames, but he always found himself back at them again. Toma just shook his head at his companions.

"Hi-yah!"

The voice came from behind. Bardock was hit before he could react and he tumbled forward. Leaping up and turning, he saw another of these beings standing there. He was small and covered with slightly pink fur. Right now his mouth was gritted in anger.

"I am the last of my people," he growled, "you destroyed them all."

Bardock rolled his eyes and wearily raised a finger. A beam lanced out, but the small creature was suddenly gone and the beam hurtled into space. Raising both hands, energy began pouring from the creature, who was standing behind Bardock. The energy hit Bardock dead on. He found himself unharmed, but immobile. Something was happening to him, and he didn't know what. For a second there was profound, incredible pain.

"It is finished!" The creature laughed, "You will always pay for what you have done! Now, forever more, you have been given the curse to see the future!"

Just then, Toma flew forward and slammed a palm into the creature's face. It went flying backward, hitting a plateau and demolishing it. Bardock could move again and launched a ki bolt that finished whatever remained of it. Both warriors turned back to their fire, waiting for the ship to pick them up. Last stand heroes were always typical, and they always met the same fate.

The ship arrived, and they headed back toward their base again. By now, Bardock had already forgotten the incident with the last creature on the planet. He and his team reported that the planet had been swept clean of inhabitants and could now be sold. He'd already done three planets that month, and he hoped to get a few days at home with his wife for doing so many. Walking to his home, Bardock suddenly felt the world around him spinning into blackness.

Looking around him worriedly, Bardock saw that he was in a grassy, pleasant field. A single tree stood nearby. What was going on? Where was he? Suddenly he saw a few people walking across the field toward him.

They didn't seem to see him, and they continued walking in his direction. Bardock recognized his surroundings. The Afterlife, where people went when they died; had he died? Just then the people neared him, still not paying any attention. Bardock gasped. One of the people was him! They continued walking and talking, and they passed right through him as if he didn't exist, continuing on the other side.

Whirling around, Bardock watched himself go, then followed. Something strange was going on here. They were talking about something, it didn't make any sense to him. Suddenly the world around him swam, and when he looked again he saw changes.

The other warriors he had been talking with lay sprawled on the ground. There was a green warrior in a purple gi standing there, holding a limp form. Looking closer, Bardock realized that it was himself. Glancing around, he saw the other bodies of Toma and many others he had known. He looked back at the warrior, saw him heave his body into the air and incinerate it in one shot. The world around him swam again.

Shaking his head violently, Bardock found himself again in his quarters, just inside the door. No time seemed to have passed. Getting up off the floor, Bardock thought about the incident.

wandering into the kitchen he sees his wife Gine cooking a meal large enough for two saiyan "yo Gine I'm back from the mission" Bardock called out to her "oh Bardock you're here I have great new our son kakarot is finally ready to be sent off isn't that great"Gine asks her husband excitedly "oh yeah Kakarot so the little bastard is finally ready to be sent off I think I'll go check on him before he leaves" and by check he meant to see whether his son is a waste of space or not Bardock thought to himself while entering the room where the babies are kept "okay kakarot kakarot ah there you okay so you have a power level of (checks scanner) 146 uh okay I guess that's not that bad eh least he has potential" Bardock thinks to himself while leaving the room

Later on, after this day, Bardock is confronted with his best friends all dead where he is then told that it was Frieza and her army that caused it and that he plans on destroying planet Vegeta terrified at this revelation he rockets back to his home in an attempt to warn his people but they all ignore him believing him to be insane annoyed that his words were ignored he goes back to his wife to ensure that at least one saiyan survives (Bardock forgot about Raditz)"Gine Gine wake up we have to get a kakarot now" Bardock yells"Okay what is it" "its lady Frieza she's about to destroy the planet he believes that we've grown too strong we have to get kakarot onto a pod and off the planet NOW!"

"ok"

-Outskirt of City-

after getting his son and the pod away from any city Bardock preps it to go to a backwater planet to be safe from Frieza and her forces "goodbye my son grow strong beat Frieza and conquer this universe I love you and gine this may be the last time that we see each other so I just want you to know that...I love you" Bardock admits "I-I love you too and I always will."

-In space-

"This is the last time that I gaze upon this pitiful planet" Frieza states to herself while sitting in her hover chair gazing down on the planet until she suddenly hears someone yell her name "FRIEZA!" turning around she sees a saiyan smashing through her soldiers like paper 'hmm note to self need to get better soldiers' Frieza thinks to herself while watching him approach.

"Freiza why are you attacking us!"Bardock questions "haha so the legendary Super Saiyan has finally arrived...how very unsavory"Frieza remarks before charging a large supernova attack

-Bardock pov-

preparing my own attack I smirk even though I know it won't stop her as a fiery ball of light consumed him I was able to see one last vision of the future. I saw my son grow on a strange planet, fighting unknown enemies and conquering them. I then saw my son standing up against the princess of his race and then against Frieza herself. ending with him sitting on a throne that lies far above the universe with a multitude of different females and at the top with Frieza on her knees along with our princess.

As quick as it had come about it was gone. I smile and say, "my son." I said with a smile on his face "KAKAROT!" Bardock screamed as the massive energy blast claimed his life, crashing into the planet causing it to explode destroying almost all Saiyans in the universe but not all.

-In Space-

In the empty vacuum of space, alone space pod raced towards its destination, the planet Earth. Inside was a small infant named Kakarot. His mission, to destroy all life forms on the planet. "Starting lv 1 Saiyan programming" the space pods computer spoke as it attached wires to Kakarots temples and started to program basic information about his race and the mission he was to complete.

Suddenly the small space pod was struck by a small asteroid disrupting the pod's trajectory. The pod was not damaged only dented. "Course disturbed setting new landing point." The space pods computer said. The ship started up its engines and blasted off heading for the planet.

It was about midday and the sun was high in the bright blue sky of the planet, when a ball of fire fell from the heavens and crash landed in the middle of a forest creating a crater a good 100 meters in diameter. "You have arrived at your destination Kakarot, destroy all life forms". The pod's door opened and a small naked baby boy climbed out. His hair was wild spiking out in every direction. From a distance he looked like any other naked child would, apart from the long tail on his backside and the abnormal roaring of his stomach. The young infant sat down and started to cry his screams where loud and fierce almost like a war-cry of some sorts, he suddenly stopped as he heard a noise coming from the top of the crater he was in.

A mountain lion came out of the bushes obviously having heard the crying infant. The lion lowered its body to the grown as it eyed its newfound pray and it prepared to pounce. Not even giving the small infant a chance to react; it opened its jaw, razor-sharp fangs ready to rip through its next meal.

Kakarot watched this strange creature flying towards him with its mouth wide open. Kakarot kicked out with his small legs and connected his foot with the predators face.

The animal was sent into a daze and ran off leaving the baby alone. Kakarot started to cry again until a flashing set of lights gained his attention. It was coming from the inside of his space pod. The baby crawled towards and lifted himself back into the pod he had arrived in.

Baby Kakarot started hitting the spot where the flashing lights were coming from, an intrigued expression on his small face.

The pod door began to close and sealed its self-shut. "Beginning Saiyan hibernation starting lv 2 and lv 3 Saiyan programming." The computer started to upload language and other basic information into the babies brain. After it had finished lv 2 it started on lv 3. This was the basic fighting style of the Saiyans as well as how to control one's energy and fly. The information would be played over and over for the next 5 years while the Saiyan child was sustained in the pod's hibernation

When Kakarot awoke (5 years later) the young Saiyan climbed out of his pod and pulled the seat forwards. Underneath was a suitcase sealed with a hand scanner as the key. Kakarot placed his hand on it and the case opened, inside was a basic set of Saiyan armor, with two shoulder guards and three bottom guards, complete with wrist and shin guards. It was dark brown and black in color, a low classes color. There was also a green scouter and a small book. Kakarot placed the scouter to his ear and picked up the book. As he flicked through the pages he found that this book was to help him perfect his fighting techniques and learn to control his energy. Thanks to the computers programming he already knew the basics but this book would help him to use more advanced techniques. He slipped the book into his armor and activated his scouter.

Kakarot began with scanning his own power lever which leveled out at around 146, "hmm only 146, what a pathetic number for a Saiyan of my age before I start to destroy the people of this planet I will have to become stronger". He then hit the button a few more times and the scouter began to blip estimating planets population around 6 billion. "hmmm." Kakarot hit the button on the scouter again, "let's have a look for anyone with a power stronger than 146." The blank screen lit up, "there are over 100 life forms within scanning range with a power of 25. Kakarot crossed his arms and pondered for a brief moment. "Oh well if there are humans stronger than me then that just means that I will have to become stronger" The young Saiyan then wrapped his tail around his waist and closed his eyes and began.

Power Levels

Goku:146

Bardock:10,000

Gine:2,000

Freiza first Form: 530,000


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

Chapter 3: First Fight

It was a quiet night in the mountains, a clear and starlit sky. The air was peaceful and although the moon was not quite full it was shining brightly. all was peaceful when a sudden crash alerted the night. wandering around is a young monkey-tailed boy with unnatural hair who's trying to walk off a killer headache and also... strange visions showing an older version of him in certain battles that he can't recall and it freaked him out if he's being honest so the one thing that he could think to do is try to walk it off "Gah why is this happening it makes absolutely no sense" walking even further into the woods until suddenly *BOOOOM* a giant light appears slamming into the ground and sending Goku flying and out of the light comes...

The End

Just kidding :)

a strange looking man wearing a black and red robe in with all white hair" ah kakarot so this is where you ended up" Whis states as he helps the young saiyan up "who the hell are you and do you know my name, blue man" kakarot questions as he gets into a defensive stance "HAHA well it's nice to see that alternate world or not you're still the same as I remember... or not fully or you hehe" "again who are you tell me before I decide to kill you" kakarot threatens growing tired of the blue man's antics "hmmm well my little saiyan I'm aware of your little visions and I'm here to help you understand them" the man explains "o...k and how do I know that I can trust you"

"well do you have any better idea on how to deal with them," Whis asks cheekily "no I guess I don't but if you try anything you'll regret it" not giving any response Whis walks over to kakarot and places his hands on his head when suddenly a bright light appears around them kicking up dust and pebbles around them until the light dissipates "um what exactly did you just do exactly"Kakarot asks confused "well I did what you asked your memories should be kicking in a minute but I will warn you it might hurt you a little thoe I did add a little something to make things easier when you search for me" "wait why would I search for you and what did you give me exactly I...ugh m-my gah AAAGGGRRRRR!" letting out a mighty roar kakarot begins to glow as the entire planet no the entire galaxy begins to shake as kakarot is bombarded by memories of his past life

"huff huff huff...he he yes *smirks* yes - yes I remember now thank you... Whis thanks

-A Few Weeks later-

"KAME-HAME-HA!" A small blue beam of light lit up the grassy plan for a few seconds until it disappeared into the night sky. "This planets week gravity isn't helpful in training at all, huh you know if there's something I miss about my old life it's that I can't go to king kai's planet." "I will just have to keep pushing myself it's only been a few months since I started training. And I have increased my power level by only 15 units".

"It's not enough." the young Saiyan backflipped and landed in a push-up position he then went into a handstand and began to do handstand pushups. (In the interest of time.) "98..99...100, right that's it. From what I know so far a Saiyan gets stronger the more he fights. So if that's the case then why waste my time training when I can be fighting." Kakarot picked up his scouter and pressed the scanning button. "Let's have a peak for anyone with a stronger power lv than 40..."

It wasn't long before the device started to bleep and point in the direction of the power. "So it's pointing east and it's not even that far away only 50 miles." the young Saiyan started to sprint towards his goal. He was moving so fast that he would have easily shattered any of the planets recorders for sprinting.

"Just you wait you human, you will be my first kill." Suddenly Kakarot jumped high into the air and flipped avoiding a huge tail.

"What in the?!" out of nowhere a huge t-Rex had tried to hit the young Saiyan with its massive tail. It roared with such ferocity that it could have shattered a mountain with just its cry's. "This creature will make a good warm-up I was beginning to get bored of just running." the massive t-Rex launched in with its massive jaws. Kakarot flipped out of the way again but this time he was caught by the whip of the monster's tail and sent flying into a pile of rubble. The young Saiyan stood up out of the rubble and clicked his scouter. "hmm a power of 35 not bad for a stupid lizard."

The Saiyan began to run towards the monster which lunched forwards with its powerful jaws, this time Kakarot jumped up just above its mouth and struck it with a right cross in-between the eyes. The monster roared in pain but Kakarot spared it no mercy and summer salted above the monster, he came down and delivered a thunderous ax kick to the creatures head.

This time the monster fell silent. Kakarot had crushed its puny brain and now stood above it in victory. "Hmm you look quite tasty, I could use a snack."

Daylight rose and the sleeping Saiyan remained fast asleep, all four limbs stretched out with the skeleton of the T-Rex behind him. Suddenly his scouter bleeped and Kakarot arose with his quick battle reflexes he rolled backward and into a fighting stance. He looked in front of him but found nothing he checked his scouter again and found that there was nothing there.

"Stupid machine waking me, and I was having a good dream as well."

"And what might you of been dreaming about, if I might ask?" Kakarot did a 360 and looked to where he had heard the words. "Wha-what the" he stammered. "GOHAN?"

" hmm yes how do you know my name." the human said."I-I um I'm a fan of you' res fighting sir I never thought that you would be out here sir" "hehe well what's a young boy like you doing in the middle of the woods alone" asks Gohan generally confused as to how a child who looked no more than 7 years old is all alone "um well you see I don't have a home"kakarot responds "oh well that's too bad say until you find a place to live you can live in you can stay in my little hut" offers Gohan with a kind smile"um yes I would like that thank you" giving a nod Gohan and kakarot begin a trip back to his hut "So child it has just occurred to me that I don't know your name"

"oh my name is Go-kakarot my name is kakarot" "oh well that's a strange name isn't it well do you think you can tell me why you have a tail" "yeah I'd rather keep that last part to myself for now" "Oh well here we are I know it's not much but hopefully you can make yourself comfortable"

"Hmm," A few hours past and Kakarot had started doing his press-ups he had completed three sets of 100 and was now starting on his first set of single arm press ups. Once he had completed 50 on each arm he stopped and jumped up on to a tree branch. Holding on to it he started to do pull-ups. 200 pull-ups later the young Saiyan dropped from the tree and started to walk into the old man's house where they ate a quiet dinner together and kakarot couldn't help but get a strange feeling of nostalgia. After wishing each other good night they both head off to bed

-A Few Hours Later-

*CRASH* "Huh What the hell...ugh I must have fallen asleep I wonder made that sound?" Kakarot put his armor on and was about to put his scouter on as well but decided against it. He walked out towards the kitchen where he sees a beaten and bloody Gohan and a man with a strange ponytail standing over him "well old man are you going to tell me where the dragon ball is are *prepares ki blast* do you want to die". "I-Ill never let someone as evil as you have it" Gohan states proudly "huh fine then I'm afraid you'll have to die" "NO!"

but despite moving at quick speeds kakarot is still unable to stop the blast from making contact with his grandfather "no no no no grandpa-please... don't leave me again" "hmmph old man had it coming defying the great mercenary tao now how about yo-" but before Tao is able to finish he is sent flying out of the hut " YOU-you. will. PAY FOR THIS Kaio-Ken x2"

suddenly enveloped in a red aura kakarot moves at speeds to quick to see kakarot uppercuts Tao into the sky then teleporting up punches Tao back down over and over again not showing a hint of mercy but then Something caught his eyes turning around quickly kakarot turns face to face with the full moon and suddenly a change occurs.

Power Levels:

Goku:

Post Training:161

Kaio-Ken x2: 322

Gohan:

Base:70

Whis:

Base:?

Mercenary Tao

Base:165


	4. Chapter 4: Repeated Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I quickly just wanted to state a few things from the last chapter that may have made some people confused so first off this chapter will have the first lemon in this story and may have elements that you may not like so I'm going to put up a warning from here on out second about the power scaling in the first chapter I'm kind of just joking around for the first chapter but I'm aware of how that can confuse people so I won't be doing it again... probably now the second thing I wanted to set straight is no Whis is not the entity from the beginning of the story nor will he be a girl in this story and the last thing is I'm honestly not sure if or if not there will be any impregnation in this story it is possible that it may happen later but for now no there won't be any children and that's the last thing I wanted to mention so enjoy this chapter
> 
> I Do Not Own DBZ

**-Chapter 4: Repeated Mistake-**

There it was, the moon. Kakarot had forgotten about the use of the moon for that split second. Now it was too late he had already lost control, the change had begun.

His pupils turned into a blood-red color as he started to grow hair all around his body and his mouth started to turn into a snout luckily he had he Saiyan Armour which expanded with him. his back broke through any nearby trees and his now giant fists crushed the front of the house as the monstrous ape stood up and let out a massive roar.

that seems like it could be heard all over the planet as the very heavens shuck from the great ape's ferocity. Finally getting his bearings straight Tao looks up expecting to see the boy who would pay for laying a hand on him but instead sees a giant ape-like monster "Wha-what are what is this how have you transformed into this...monster" Tao questions for the first time in his life experiencing an emotion that he has never felt before fear while away from him the great ape looks down on the assassin feeling a sudden rush of anger "you dare to ignore me I don't care how you have transformed prepare to die...dodon ra-" unable to even charge his attack Tao is picked up by the great ape where he is brought to eye level with him and all that he can see in them is angry blood red eyes though unfortunately for tao this will be the last sight that he will ever see for after this kakarot brings tao up in the air and torn in half then to make sure that he won't come back he fires a large purple beam from his mouth that vaporizes him completely.

**-Gohan's POV-**

Gohan awakes to the destruction of his cabin and looked in horror as he saw a smoking pile of dust that was the assassin but that's not even the worst part in front of him stood in the simplest words a monster the massive ape standing not 12m away from him. for a moment he panicked for young Kakarots life until he saw the armor that the ape was wearing. "How could that be. Gohan whispered in fear."

The giant ape started to stomp around in a fit of rage coursing massive the swing of its mighty fists it reduced mountains to rubble, and with the roar of its voice, it released a massive purple energy wave that obliterated all in its path.

Gohan stood wide-eyed, never had he seen such horror before. He was frozen but he knew somehow he must stop The monster before it destroyed everything. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way of a ginormous foot that destroyed the rest of the cabin. He had no time to mess around as the giant ape had locked onto the movements he was making. The monster shot its huge fist towards him, Gohan jumped out of the way and in midair cupped his hands at his side.

kaaaammaa-haaaaammmaaaa-haaaaa! Gohan fired the most powerful Kamehameha wave he had ever produced in his life right into the face of the ape. The wave of pure energy smashed into the monster's face and exploded knocking the ape back a few feet, Gohan stood and watched the monster and waited to see the damage his Kamehameha wave had done.

The great ape looked down at Gohan and started to itch its nose as if to say what was that. Gohan was shocked. That was the most powerful energy wave he had ever used and it did nothing. out of options and out of energy, Gohan new it was too late to avoid the giant foot coming towards him. His last thoughts where he should have found some way to stop kakarot before it was too late when he had the chance and stopped this horror from storming the world "kakarot earth...I'm sorry".

The great ape Kakarot slammed its foot down upon Gohan and started to beat his chest in victory. the massive ape started to destroy whatever was in his path tearing through the forest and any nearby villages for the rest of the night.

As kakarot awoke he slowly opened his eyes, he opens his eyes to see himself in a destroyed village with countless dead bodies and destroyed houses with fire brimming up from areas farther away he had little memory of the night before all he could remember was fighting the mercenary and the sight of the moon. Although he does remember one thing from his rampage the moment where he ripped tao apart remembering this kakarot cant help the sadistic smirk that showed up on his face but unknown to him his eyes suddenly flashed a red tint similar to the oozaru...but...something was unnatural about them there was nothing but evil in it them

"Oh shit I left my scouter in this hut and I probably destroyed it last night." Kakarot also remembered that since he had killed the old geezer. He started to search through the ruins of the cabin, looking for his scouter.

as he searched for the little machine he came across a familiar little orange ball, "How did this little thing survive last night?" Kakarot looked at it for a few more seconds and decided he should keep it even if he didn't know what to use it for. After an hour kakarot had got a fire going and caught a huge fish placing it over the fire to cook.

'hmm by this point I know I've grown stronger than most of the people on this planet if memory serves...but it's still nothing close to anyone else out in the universe hell I only stand up to my brother in the oozaru form which I still have no control over...though now that I think about it that would be an important transformation to master also I should work on getting rid of that stupid weakness in my tail' deciding on what to do kakarot gets up and begins to look for a proper place to train

**-A Few Hours Later-**

After wandering the surrounding forest kakarot finally finds an open field to train in 'okay so this seems like a good place to transform but unfortunately it seems that there is not gonna be any moon tonight...hmm I could do that thing that Vegeta did when other me and him first fought how did it go again' kakarot thinks to himself "uh oh right **BURST OPEN AND MIX"** suddenly a bright light appears in the sky and kakarot's body begins to change once again and from that moment on kakarot wasted years on training himself to the oozaru transformation so that he can control himself He also worked on his strength

he pushed his body to its limits and beyond. Before he knew it 2 years had past and he was now ten he had not rested until he thought he was stronger than anyone On this planet pushing the Kaio-Ken even quicker than he ever did in his past life now able to reach x10 with ease after all this he continued pushing his body farther and farther until finally, he hit a roadblock in his training unable to push his body any further then he had until he remembered something the gravity chamber that would be how he would continue training and as luck would have it the very creator of the machine would be coming through this area in just a day "Well old friend it appears il be seeing you very soon"Kakarot says with a sinister smirk.

**-One Day Later-**

The day started like any other, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the breeze was nice and cool. "what a perfect day." Bulma said admiring the hot sun upon her skin"Ahh only 100 yards from the next dragon ball and from the wish for a perfect boyfriend." As Bulma took her mind off the road in front of here and started to daydream about what her perfect boyfriend would look like, she failed, however, to notice the young boy standing not 10 yards in front of her car until.

"AHH, what in the!" She screamed as she slammed the breaks. Kakarot saw the car coming right at him and stuck his foot out, the car bumper slammed into the young Saiyans foot and he slid back about 5 steps as the car came to a smashing halt. Bulma was in shock she thought the boy would have been killed for sure standing in front of the car like that. She got out and ran to the front of her car "OMGG! look what you did to my car you little bra-."

"Shut up" " **Ex-Excuse me you little brat how dare you say something like that do you know who I am huh do yo-...!** "Bulma yells before suddenly being interrupted when kakarot knocked her out then powers up an energy blast in his hand which he then fires at the vehicle, causing it to explode in a fiery inferno 'huh I forgot just how annoyingly stubborn she was well ill just have to take care of that to make sure she dosoent try anything' kakarot thinks before he goes over to Bulma and begins to carry her towards a nearby City he 'passed through'.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Finding a hotel in the city He walks in passing the burning buildings and the dead bodies he finds a room that looks fairly unscathed kicking the door open kakarott finds a surprisingly clean room with. A bed, a lamp post, a Television, and even a mini-fridge.

Kakarot was left somewhat surprised at the state of the room but shakes it off as he places Bulma onto the bed. He looked at her and thought about how beautiful she always was and how he had always had a crush on her hell. He was planning on telling her this when they met back up at the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai tournament well up until his 'wife' chichi showed up if you could even call her that hell if you could ever call her that given how easy it was for her to up and leave him and their kid's for some scumbag and taunt him about it but now it doesn't matter that timeline is gone all those traitors are gone but that dosoent mean they're off the hook just yet oh no he will track them all and they will not like what will happen but first he had the blue-haired beauty to deal with first

but he shook those thoughts as he watched her open her eyes.

"You woke up sooner than I thought," he said in a shocked tone.

"Where am I?" She asked as she shook the drowsiness away.

"A hotel" was his simple reply.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened, she quickly jumps up and grabs the nearby gun that she was carrying and begins to unload the entire clip right at kakarot "oh-oh my Kami I just killed him I jus"

"heh heh nice try" gasping in disbelief she sees the child just standing there completely unscathed "I believe that you were trying to kill me with these right you really shouldn't feel bad that they didn't hit me it... really wouldn't have done anything" kakarot exclaims casually as he drops the bullets to the floor

"How-How is that possible...you know what I don't care just let me go now!" she demanded

"Uh...no," he said as he walked away. she jumped from the bed to tackle him but it was reversed as he pinned her to the bed. His face was close to hers as he held her down.

"Now stay here like a good girl and don't try anything" he whispered as his breath actually smelled nice to her but she shook those thoughts away.

"You expect me to listen to you after knocking me out and kidnapping me?" she said as she struggled to loosen his grip.

"No, I expect you to listen to me because I can kill you right now with a simple flick of my wrist right, now," kakarot exclaims while moving even closer to her

She was left speechless as she processed the situation she was in and how there was really nothing she could do against her...admittedly cute kidnapper especially with his entire body weight on her was making it hard for her to think "What? thought you were just screaming about how much you wanted to leave and now it seems that *sniff-sniff* heh heh is the royal heir to the brief fortune getting aroused by her potential rapist"

"N-n-no! it's not that at all it's just a scientific reaction nothing else I would never be aroused by the likes of you"

"Really then why haven't you tried to run yet I've been a decent distance from you that you could've tried you know what I think its because you're aware of the pleasure that I will give you and you don't want to miss out do you"

"It's not that at all! Why am I even talking to you?! you're supposed to be evil and cruel towards me so go ahead"

"I cannot be cruel to someone who looks as beautiful as you. I mean, have you seen how beautiful you look!" he said and caused her to blush again

"Shut up! Go back to being creepy" she said as she looked away. He smirked as he stood up.

"Oh...I can be creepy" he whispered in her ear. she gasped as he pinned her again to the bed and settled between her legs.

**-First Lemon Skip If You Don't Want To Read-**

"Let go!" she shouted but she smelled something in the air ( yeah I decided to give kakarot pheremones for this story where did he get it you may ask well simply because the plot demands it :) that's why) she gasped as she felt his hand on her thighs. She tried to stifle her moans as his hand slid up her thigh and pushed up her mini skirt. To her, his hands felt like fire and her core was rapidly heating up. She didn't know when her hands were released but she didn't care, she wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned as his fingers found her sensitive spots. Her hips pushed forward as she felt his fingers entered her. She moaned as she clawed at his back, her mind was losing itself as she felt herself climax. With a gasp, she squirted all over his hand and didn't stop for 5 seconds. She fell to the bed sweating and watching him lick his fingers. The action made her horny again and yearning for something that only he could give.

"Why am I thinking like this?! I want to be his, I want to please him, I want to serve him!" she thought but her mind was still battling her emotions "No! I have to resist, I am Bulma Brief I am-I a-ugh. I don't care anymore! I want him and make him mine" she growled as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"We barely met and now you want to have sex?" he asked with a smirk that drove her crazy.

"Shut up! you did this to me and now you have to fix it!" she commanded as she pulled his 11-inch member out. She was surprised at the size but quickly got on top of it and began to insert it into her virgin folds expecting pain but finding nothing but pleasure moaning as she devoured every inch, his grunts brought satisfaction to her as she continued to go down. she stopped when her womb was being kissed by his tip and tried to go up. He growled as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, completely filling her womb with his manhood. She was speechless as he began pumping his hips into her core. Her moans turned to screams as she climaxed every thirty seconds.

Her breast were bouncing with every drop but he stopped pumping and ripped her breast out of the covering that barely concealed her beautiful breast. Her nipples were pinched as she rode him. Deciding to let her have the fun he rested his hand behind his head and watched her bounce and moan for the whole two hours. Her tongue hung out as her eyes were half-lidded and her hands clawed his armor. He had to finish her quickly feeling his climax reaching but he wanted to make sure that she served him and only him. She felt him twitch inside so she increased her efforts with newfound vigor, she didn't expect him to bite her in the neck and draw blood.

she gasped as she felt even more pleasure instead of pain, it caused her to climax and tighten around his member. He grunted as he released his essence deep in her womb. She bit him in the neck before she passed out on top of him. He slowly pulled out as he placed her on the bed. quickly cleaning himself up he looked at her sleeping with a smile on her face. As he put the blanket over her to let her sleep "So writer I guess it's going to be one of these types of stories isn't it well I suppose it will definitely be fun oh and reader-writers when I'm done with this universe and others ill be seeing you good luck then

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Kakarot**

**Post Timeskip-161**

**Oozaru Form-1,610**

**Two Year Timeskip-310**

**Gohan**

**Base-70**

**Full Power Kamehameha-100**

**Bulma-5**


	5. The Search Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to mention something quickly it's that for the story I plan to make kakarot somewhat like Deadpool and I don't mean that he is going to be acting like a total joker every two seconds I just mean that he may make the occasional quip from time to time and also the fact that he'll be able to break the fourth wall and will just be generally insane so just to let you know what to expect from now on
> 
> Do Not Own DBZ or any of the characters used in this story Please Enjoy and review.

**-Chapter 5: The Search-**

It was a bright sunny day where the birds were chirping and all the forest was at pe-"Kamehameha!" until it was all disrupted by a large beam of energy tearing through the forest the source of said blast is the young saiyan kakarot who was at the moment training out in the middle of nowhere to work off the arousal that his unconscious mate left him with 'so, unfortunately, it appears that I underestimated just how fragile of a human that Bulma is this can prove problematic in the long run especially when she discovers just what it is I'm doing on this planet ...well its a good thing that dragon balls exist isn't it although'. Standing up kakarot goes over to the bag and sees the three dragon balls thereafter that makes his way towards the bedroom

where Bulma is still sleeping waking her up kakarot explains to her that he wants her to build the gravity chamber "So Bulma do you think that you could do it or not" kakarot asks "um I suppose that it is possible to build thoe I will need specific materials at capsule corp to build it but I should be able to at least start"

"good I want you to get to work on that while I am gone," kakarot tells her "wait but master where are you going"

"You don't need to worry about that all you need to do is get to work on the gravity chamber" with that kakarot leaves her there as he begins to walk into the woods in search of the dragon balls

**Timeskip**

Walking through the woods on his way to the next dragon ball kakarot's stomach begins to rumble realizing that he had been out in the woods for longer then planned kakarot begins to make his way back until he hears crying wondering what it is kakarot makes his way over to the noise and finds...a turtle looking at up at the young boy the turtle begins to plead "young boy *sniff* please help me I was traveling and I somehow got lost if you agree to take me back to my master I promise that you will get a reward for it" knowing this already kakarot dosoent say anything to him and begins to start walking forward "that's nice and all mister turtle but I unfortunately for you I am really hungry" realizing what this means the turtle begins to try and run away but well he's a turtle so unable to escape kakarot roasts the poor turtle and goes on his way towards the island holding the dragon ball

Finally making it to the island kakarot lands on it and sees an elderly man laying around in the sun noticing the young boy the old man jumps up and makes his way towards him "well hey there kid what can I do for you" Roshi asks "I'm here for something you have old man" kakarot tells "oh i'll give it to you long as you do something for me you see I have a turtle and he's gone missing do you think you can find him for me" Roshi asks "You see I would but uhm I sorta ate him" kakarot tells the old man "What how could you"

"Like this kaio-ken!" suddenly consumed by the familiar red aura kakarot teleports to the front of the old mand and smacks him across the face and into the house "you know old man when we first fought together you and I were virtually equaled in every way but with everything I know now though you are nothing more then an ant to me" kakarot explains as he makes his way through the hole in the house. Walking through the destruction kakarot sees a broken and bleeding Roshi "So now what are going to kill huh are you well go on then do it I-I won't beg"Roshi states "oh no no Roshi I want you to survive I want you to get and train this planet last hope for survival so I can rip each and every one of them apart and then only after I have destroyed everything and everyone that you have ever loved then and only then do you have my permission to die" ripping off the necklace containing the dragon ball kakarot rockets off of the island having someone else on his list.

A few minutes later kakarot is flying over seemingly empty desert surveying the dessert kakarot finds just the pair he's looking for landing next to them

Kakarot turned around to face the teenager getting off his hoverbike. The teenager looked to be about the same age as Bulma did. He had long conditioned black hair just past his shoulders, and his skin was an olive color. He wore a green top with orange pants, with a sword strapped to his hip this bandit was none other than Yamcha. "Alright kid hand over all your money and capsules." The Deseret bandit demanded.

"Hmm, tempting offer but How about I take your life instead," Kakarot said with his arms folded across his chest. "Ha alright then kid, if its a fight you want then I won't hold back." A small blue cat was hovering next to the bandit's shoulder. "Go get him Yamcha" The small cat said with its high pitched voice. With this said the bandit drew his sword and charged the young Saiyan. "AARRGHH!" the bandit screamed as he swung his sword down upon the young Saiyan. Kakarot smiled and moved to the side, allowing the razor-sharp blade to slice right past him and into the ground, causing the blade to snap. "I hope that you don't plan to hit me with those sticks do you," Kakarot said while maintaining his evil grin.

the teenager jumped back, and stared at the young Saiyan, "My names Yamcha kid, what's yours?" Kakarot didn't reply for a moment until he said: " I don't give my name to dead men." With that said, Yamcha took a fighting pose and charged at the young Saiyan. The Deseret bandit attempted a roundhouse to the young Saiyans head, but Kakarot simply blocked the kick. Yamcha jumped back and got back into his fighting pose, this time so did Kakarot. "This is going to be fun." He said with an evil smirk on his face and raised his hands ready to fight.

Both warriors stood there each waiting for the other to strike, as the Deseret wind howled, sand began to cover the bodies of both fighters The first to launch an attack was Yamcha he charged kakarot head-on throwing wild punches at every angle. Kakarot was moving left, right and center avoiding every attack that came his way with ease. In kakarot's own opinion he was at an unfair advantage in this fight but to be honest he really didn't care

Kakarot parred a swift jab that was aimed for his nose and countered it with a left hook to the liver, causing Yamcha to double over in pain. "What in the? How is this kid so strong." Yamcha thought to himself as he was bent over in pain. The young Saiyan warrior allowed the bandit no time to recover. As he followed up with a hard knee to Yamchas chin, sending him high into the air. Kakarot jumped and delivered a spinning back kick to his ribs.

a sickening crack could be heard as Kakarots boot connected with Yamchas ribs. "ARGHH" Yamcha screamed in pain as he slammed into the ground. The young Saiyan crossed his arms and started to laugh. "Hahaha come on human is that all you've got?" He said with his evil grin showing on his face. Yamcha coughed up blood, as he got up onto one knee. He looked at the young warrior he was fighting and said. "That's it kid am gonna rip you to shreds! Prepare to taste my wolf fang fist!" suddenly Yamcha got up into a fighting pose, and started to concentrate.

Kakarot looked at the human, at first he didn't think anything of the silly stance his opponent was in. when suddenly Yamcha charged. in the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance between the two in seconds and started throwing more wild strikes at the young Saiyan warrior. This time Kakarot was finding it hard to dodge when a fist connected with his face stunning his for a split second. This was all the time Yamcha needed as he followed through with a barrage of kicks and punches, each imitating the bite of a wolf.

then the desert bandit Yamcha finished his attack by delivering a double palm strike to kakarot's midsection. Sending the young Saiyan back slightly "hmm ill admit human that was a decent attack but its gonna take much more than that to beat me

Yamach watched as his opponent walks towards him he knew that he didn't have a lot of strength left, and with his rib cracked that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. " I have to finish this with that new attack I have been working on." He said to himself.

as he took a fighting pose Kakarot began to charge, this time it was his turn to go on the offensive. and this time he was going to end it.

As the beaten desert bandit knelt clutching his broken ribs in pain, he could only watch as the young warrior in front of him began to power up. "I hope you're ready to die!" Kakarot shouted as he charged forwards. In a desperate attempt to make an escape Yamcha kicked up sand to try and use it for cover but to his horror, the young Saiyan burst through slamming a hard right hook into his face. Blood sprayed out onto Kakarots fist, not stopping there he smashed a solid roundhouse into the bandits already broken ribs causing him to spit even more blood.

Yamcha hit the ground hard his vision was failing as he was beginning to lose consciousness. "No! Yamcha!" A small squeaky voice cried. Yamcha could make out a small blur of blue coming towards him. "Puar... Is that you?" He managed to say weakly. The small blue cat stopped between Yamcha and Kakarot holding its little arms out. "Stop! Leave him alone."

Kakarot was walking towards the downed bandit he could see the small flying cat trying to prevent him from finishing off the bandit and smiled. "You know your squeaky voice really did always piss me off." With that said Kakarot raised his palm and shot a small energy wave hitting the blue cat dead on. Yamcha watched as his best friend was blasted and dropped next to him burnt and disfigured. "Noo... Puar... NOOOO!" Yamcha screamed with his last bit of energy hot tears rolling down his beaten and bruised face. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The enraged bandit said getting up to one knee coughing up blood.

Kakarot smirked and grabbed the bandit by his hair. "Oh sorry was that your pet?" He said mockingly. "W..WHY YOU!" Kakarot slammed a hard knee into Yamchas chest causing him to scream in pain. He did it again and this time dropped him to the floor. This time Yamchas vision was covered in black spots, he knew this was the end and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Kakarot slammed his foot onto Yamcha head cracking his skull as he did. "You see human this fight was never in your favor from the very beginning I simply have more power then you do and that is just the way it is and it always will be but if I do have any last words of advice it's this you don't touch a Saiyans mate and expect to live after that Yamcha." with those final words kakarot begins to press his foot down on Yamcha's head and begins to add pressure it until all that can be heard is a loud pop noise that echoes through the desert "ahh now I feel better about everything oh well mine as well begin make my way towards the next dragon ball" once again kakarot launches into the air leaving the scared remains of Puar and the squished head of Yamcha

Meanwhile 200 miles to the east, a small blue pointy eared impish creature was staring at the two remaining dragon balls led on a cushion in front of him. Suddenly the door slammed open and a small man fox dressed in a ninja outfit and a woman with long black hair came running in. "Sire we have located the remaining dragon balls." The small blue impish man spun around in his chair. "Is that so. Where are they, Mai?

" Yes, sire we have located the remaining five dragon balls they are all together in one location about 200 miles west of here." The small blue imp jumped off of his chair he must have only stood about 2 feet. "Shu, Mai I want you to track their movements who every they are they must be after the same thing. I will not let them get in my way of my wish for world domination." "Yes, Sire." Both spoke at the same time and disappeared. Nothing shall stand in the way of my wish. I Emperor Pilaf shall be the ruler of this world. All shall bow down to me."

End of chapter 5. Alright, guys that the end of this chapter let me know what you think =]

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Kakarot:169**

**Kaio-Ken:189**

**Master Roshi:167**

**Yamcha:13**


End file.
